<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rimedi americani by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004101">Rimedi americani</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynx [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una dialogue-fic su Shorter e Ash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lynx [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rimedi americani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart<br/>Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/<br/>Prompt di Carola Ferraro: "Ghiaccio, Whiskey e una bella dormita."<br/>Fandom: Banana Fish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rimedi americani</p><p> </p><p>"Ghiaccio, Whiskey e una bella dormita" disse Ash.</p><p>Shorter rispose: “Concordo sul ghiaccio, visto com’è ridotta la tua faccia, ma sul resto non tanto”.</p><p>“Conosci un altro modo prettamente americano per rimettersi in piedi?”.</p><p>“Non credo proprio. Sarà perché non sono americano”.</p><p>“Non ti ci vedo a utilizzare rimedi cinesi”.</p><p>“Ah no? Cosa mi vedi a fare allora?”.</p><p>“Cetrioli in faccia, una crema per la pelle e un lungo bagno in una vasca idromassaggio”.</p><p>“Sono più cose che potrebbero piacere a mia sorella. Inoltre anche io amo alcuni rimedi orientali, come un massaggio”.</p><p>“Un massaggio?”.</p><p>“Sì, da una bella ragazza in bikini magari”.</p><p>“Passo”.</p><p>“Sarebbe più probabile vedere te in bikini”.</p><p>“Starei divinamente… Ahi! Piano con quel ghiaccio”.</p><p>“Non ne dubito. Dai, una bella dormita senza whiskey”.</p><p>“Non sei la mia mammina”.</p><p>“Se lo fossi ti chiedere se vuoi dormire nel lettone”.</p><p>“Dai, molla un bicchiere”.</p><p>“Un solo, perché sei tu”.</p><p>“Ora ragioniamo”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>